krystal n blaze bleach fanfic
by KrystalIce
Summary: krystal koorime haz allwayz bean speshal. she culd see ghowstz n holloz. 1 nite, shi heerz sumthing odd comming from dawnstairs. dat iz wen she finddz out dat shez a shinnigammey nd so beeginz hr advenchure! wat wil hapen alon da way? wat awaitz hher? wil she allso fynd love? sett aftr bounto arc, hitsugaya x oc.
1. Ch1

**A/N: konichuwa mina-san!~ diz is my ff wiz my oc krystal (krys 4 shortt). shez wit hhitsugaya. I phink youll lieik her shez awsum lieke za storry. pls excuze ma englisch i jusst startid 2 lurn eet im nto amurican orr austrian n plz bare width mi dizz ma furst sotry. ill doo ma behst. diz iz her storie nd she bee kame a sheeneegammee. stey toond, ull luv it mutch az i doe sins kryss grate. alsow im nott don wid da anime so itz sat aftr da bountos deth at da beegin ov arrancarz apperence.**

da nite wuz faling ovr da wolrd. it wz paste dask. a gurl (A/N: itz krstal lol) with darck brawn heir payle whyte skim D cupp bewbs sleem waste wuz der dresd in ice collor pjs mayde ova corsette n a showrt skurt n she hd lonng whyt soks dat reechd up 2 her nees nd flaffy banny shouse sat in her roohm wachin za tsuki (A/N: cuz i speek japanesan if u dont now wat tsuki means den ur dumb). da tsuki is brait dat dark nite. krystel lookd a beet leik nemu but hottr nd betr shez not a styupid obidient toye. bets n owls culd be herd from da treez neer dat gurl hoo leevd dip in a forrest outsyd kurakara citie.

she lookd at da tsuki and sight. she waz nostalgeek aftr her ex hd broke up width her cuz dey alweiz lookd da moon in za eye 2getha. but itz not laik she kared she run ovr him dayz ago. she wazready n neaded sum exitment in her lief aftr her bf left her 4 a sluty hore wid tones off maykeup on her fayce (A/N: fck u dylan!). unlieke dat harlout she nevr aplayed makup on her bootiful porcelin fece dat shon in da tsuki hikari (A/N: idiotz itz japanesan 4 moonliet). za fyu timez wen she putted make-up on she culd sedyus evry1 eeven gurls.

2nite sumthing wuld hapenn. she seemply new it it was tiem nd she juste new tings cuz she wz all wayz speshial n pshycick. she culd reed mynds nd doo telepatee (hop i spel dat right) whitch mayd her difrent. ovr hur liefe she wente tru lotsa trauble 4 dat, but she wz emosionaly strung.

ass she sat on da verrnda, she tot off her laife. she wuz surpissed dat she whent tru it all, widt abuze parntz n anuyng yang tween siblings. she sght n listnd 2 da birdz signin.

evryting waz pissfull, til an odd noice came from dawn stairz...

**A/N: liek it? i hoep itz gud sow farr. wat wz za noice, i wondr? reeview 4 nxt chap!**


	2. Ch2

**A/N: Hy peepz! Surrey 2 l****ei****t**** s****koolz bad n ****ai loste hte dockyumnz****. oh i forgotn mention bout ma co-writr, ma sys (luv u bla****yz!****). we writin diz 2getha****. riview orr illl stpp apdatn!**** im shure ur ****an****ksh****io****s 2 watz happenin****so herez da chapta.**

kryztla gio down on hre magik broooom (cuz shez a wich) too see wut ocurd. noting.

krtstal: just mah imaginenes i fink

se strold back 2 herr room n tryd 2 sleap. 4 sum reason couldnt.

krydtle: cumon krystla itz jast ur imaginashon

kryz walk 2 dreser tooken out her fave blu pjs wiht dregon on dem.

she den sleepd 4 1 min n hd drim. inn ze dreem, kryztle su hrslf ina keige. shw wuz trepd in ice weeth dim lait henggin ovr herr. hsi wuss dresd inne waite kombatt butz fishnett wite stowkingz icee bloo korzette dat emfazaizd hr hyugge boobz nd an showrte lecy bleu skurt dat richd 2 undr hr sexey buble butt az she herd a wispr.

ona ni kowe (A/N: jp wimin voyse, u dumbfckz): da dey hz cum mi dona

bt wut dey she ttlkin bout?! cryztal waz an oredeennerie gal! scept dat she hd speshal powahrz.

sdnlyy da dor ov caige brust opun. she wlk aut on za isy reinbow nd feld freeed. powa surgd tru hr n wat shez alwyz misin wus faund.

da vocal: acxept ur gifte

drregan rowr fulld di aire. crystle sew de dreggon hoe smyld at hr whil shhe turnd intu a feirie.

a bamp wok hr up laikk a ston and kryztalwatrr in her hed. shi fell in2 a puddel ov meltd woter.

our mc wuzz nau on ze flore.

jeysal: aigoh aigoh! (A/N:corian auch auch)

shi crayd in pein (lol not da 1 in narto lol she coldn bi in him lol cuz she gurl lol u perv lol).

jrystal: twz premmoneetry dreim, me sertain!

shee culd predikte ze fyuchur so it mast b a saign.

n den shhi heered it. an houl end skrimz comin frun hr sebling rum. hr fuckable eys sweachd 2 red cuz shi engry cauz crydtalls eyz cheingd kolorr bsd on emmawshonz. no1 kan tach hr bootifuk twean litl sibz wthaut hr noin!

krysttale ran 2 deir badrum nd fand dem scard in a hollos handz allmoust bein eatten.

**A/N: o noz! haloz in krystallz haus!1! WATT WEEL HSI DU?**


	3. Ch1 SPELCHEKD

**A/N: yo ery1 diz iznt updayt but spelchkd verjion ov ch1. iz it betr?**

da note wiz filing or da word. it wiz paste desk. a guru (A/N: it krydtel lol) with drack brawn heir payee Whyte skim D cuppa ebbs seem waste woos der dread in ice collar pgs. maybe ova corseted n a short spurt n she hid long whit soaks data breeched up 2 her needs ND fluffy bonny house sat in her Rohm washing zap tsuki (A/N: cut i speech Japanese if u dent now wat tsuki means den urn dumb). da tsuki is braid data dark note. krystele look a beet leak nemu but hot ND bet shed not a stupide obedient toyed. bets n owls cold be herd from da tries never data guru hood loved dip in a Forrest ousted karakara cities.

she look at da tsuki and sight. she way nostalgia aft her ex hid broke up width her cu day albeit look da moon in zag eye 2getha. but it not laic she karted she run or him dais ago. she warhead n kneaded sum existent in her life aft her bf left her 4 a sultry here wide tones off makeups on her farce (A/N: feck u dylan!). unlike data harlots she near allayed make on her bountiful porcelain fence date Shon in da tsuki hikari (A/N: ditz it Japanese 4 moonlit). zag flu timer when she putted make-up on she cult sadhus evry1 eleven gulls.

2nite sum thing wild happens. she seemly new it it was item ND she jute new tings cu she wiz all way spatial n psychics. she cull reed mends end doo tolerate witch maid her deferent. or hurt liege she wanted try loots a Traubel 4 date, but she wiz erosional strung.

ass she sat on da vernal, she tot off her life. she woos surpassed dad she when true it all, width abuzz parts n among yang tween siblings. she sights n listed 2 da bards signing.

evirating way pansful, tile an odd notice came from dawn stair...

**A/N: so diz spellchk iz it betr?**


	4. Ch3

**A/N: yo ma subjectz! wellcum 2 a nu chptr! I gaev upp one za spelchk cuz itz harde. 2 da 1 gest hoo keschund ma intligens: mi iqz 147 im smurt u meen flaymr! ery1 plz revew orr els de stroy wil b dropd!**

ketstalz twine seeblongz satoru nd mitsuki wr caugt bay de hallou. hr nau blud redd yz dyu 2 angr narod. myst wnt raund hr n aftr da myst wuz cleerd wiz climatik myusik in za bekgraund… gasp! itz reeveeleed… shee entrd hr shynnykammy fowrm 2 saev dem!

jrtstal *detrmind*: u no taek sibz! soitem no zassye hyorinhime

hr ateck waz soooo powafull dat da hokkow dyid in oen heet laike in1 panch mann. satrou n mitsyki fel daun onn de flohr. keysral peekd dem ap n stt dem on ze bedd whil prformin a heelin spel en a memri deeleete.

blayze (siss ur apear!): wel dane ma sista i si aim noot nided hierre

krystak: hy sizta nais seein u der *hi5*

blaze kuchiki wus rukya kuchyky but naw hr naemz cheingd cos mi co-ryta iz hr jast liekk iam krstale. theyr sistz dou deyr anrelayted. blaxe hda redd haire wuth oranje ett jawne (A/N: frenche oreenge n yelo) teentz. seh wor sylvr skulle necklas bleck didturbed tshert blek shortz n longue blak cowt dat flutrd in za wynd. nomal shenygamay hd 2 weare unifomz butt blazze gogt awey witg metakhead clotz syns shez stronf. n 2mdtalhead4dem.

blaize: iwaz 2 layt tankz godd u wr hir 2 tek ker ov da holloa

lrystal: eneytiem luv i hart u (A/N: deyy cal eech atha wuv cauz deyre cloz no lesby dontt dizundrstand u hemtay perrvrt)

blayze: a hartz lu twa (A/N: francish 4 u) tooo

blayx: ai bliev u shood untransfoam b4 sum1 cumz nd deezcavarz datt ur 1 shinifany sicretlie

voycez: 2 lste

o no! frm bhynd zi dor caem 2 pplz. thhey wr... JRYSTELEZ PERENTZ! OW NOEZ! WATT WILK HEPPEN 2 ZE 2 PHIMAYL DET GADZ?!

**A/N: OMG NOH!1!1!11!11!111!1!1111 DEY WER COTT BBY DE PERNTZ! WIL DEYY B GRAUNDED?!:!?11!?1?!1?!1?**


	5. Ch4

**A/N****: **** YO HYUMANZ ****! **** DIZ ****4**** CHPIE **** ! ****4****Z MAH FAYV NUMBA SO IM HEPI ND SPOK LEIK PARPYRUZ IN HIGHA CAYZ INE DIS****! **** DA CHRU EXSHON STRTZ NAU THX SAYTAN AHM MOWSTLEE DONNE WID LE INTRODYUKSHON **

KRSTAL: OMFG NO MAM N DED AH KEN EEXPLAYN !

SHE WUZ VRY SCCARD CUZ WAT IV HR PRNTZ SOW WAT HPND N DEN PREEVNTD HR FRUM BEEIN SHIBIYGAMYE? NUT 2 MENSHON DEY NO KNO BLAIZ WUZ SHYNYHANI 2 SO DEY MAIT B FORBIDN FRUM SEEIN EECH ODDAR ! DIZ WZ SO TERIBL ! Y DEED LYF HV 2 HEYT HR SO MACH. SHEE HD NVR DON ANYFIN RONG ! (K BEESIDZ DEESTROYN ZA REPYUTAYSHON OV ANEE1 HOO EVR DAYRD 2 GOW AGENST HERR N BEETIN PPL UPP INN PRYMAREE+MIDDL SKOOL SEEMPLI CUZ SHE DIDN LAIKE DEM ND DA GENOSYD ROOTE IN UNDARTAYLE BUTE SHEZ STEEL INOSENT CAUZ HSEZ JASTIFYD AZ SHEEZ DE MAYN KYARAKTR.) WOE IZ HR !

DA PERENTZ EXCHNGD NOWIN LUKE (NOTT LEIK LUEK SKIWOLKR DAT SHOU SUX). ODLIE EENAF DEY DIDN SEAM ANGRIE. KRRYSTEL KEPTE HR BRETH FEARDLEE BUTT NLAZE WUS KALME. JRYSTAK CONPHYUZD SYNCE ON LEE SHEZ PENIKING N BLAIZZ ALWEYZ SHERD HER MOOODE.

MOTHA (SORY I HAV NO NAYMZ 4 DEM YET SO LETZ NAYME DEM MOTHER END FATHER KOORIME): YO HUNNI ITZ BOUT TYME WEE TELLE HERR ZA TROOTH !

FATHA: AI AGRIE MA LITL WOODPECKR ! (GEDDDIT WOODPECKR AKA HIZ WOODZ PEKR? IM SOW FUNY HEHEHEEH)

MOTHR: U SEEE OWUR SWEETEE WEVE SEEKRET 2 TEL U

DA NEKST TING JRYSTELL NYU WAZ… HER PERENTZ TRANS4MD INTU SHEENYKAMEI JAST LAIK DA 2 GURLZ ! WOW SACH PLOTWIST WOH WOODVE EKSPECTD DAT HER PARENTZ R SHYMYJAMY 2?

CRYSTLA: OMG UR SHEENEEKAMAY ?!1/1!/1/!?1/1/!?/11!?

MODAR+FADAR: YESE SOREY 4 NOTE TELIN U

CRRYSSTALL: ITZ K N VLAZE KNYU 2?!1/1/?!1/!?1/1!?

BKAZE: HY ((JAPANISH 4 YESS) I WANTID 2 INFOM U BUTE I WUZ NT ALAWD BAI SERETEI OR ELLS DEY WUD PANISH UZZ !

JEYSTAK: AH UNDASTEND AN AH 4GIV U

DEY AL HUGD HEPILY. EXEPT 4 DA TWEENZ CUZ DEYR SLEEPIN N DEYR NOTT CREPY PPL WHOE CUDL PPL INE DEYRE SLEEPE ND AI KYNDA 4GOTE ABAUT DEM DEYR UNIMPOTENT ENYWEY !

HITSUGAYA: WATZ GOIN ONE HEIRE ?/?/?/?/?/?

**A/N: ANDE DAT MARKZ DE ENDE OV DIS CHAPTA ****! ****NOWE DAT JITSUGAYA FOUNDE DEM WAT WIL HEPEN ****?/?/?/?/?/?/?/**

**bonooz:**

**sans 4z mah feyv nr heerz da chpi riten een roshien alfabeta cuz i ken rushan! olso ah got bord ov speekin laik paptrus so ill speke laik sanz in lowah cayz!**

кристал: омфг но мам н дэд ах кэн ээксплайн!

шэ вуз врй сккард куз ват ив хр прнтз сов ват хпнд н дэн прээвнтд хр фрум бээин шибийгамйэ? нут 2 мэншон дэй но кно блаиз вуз шйнйхани 2 со дэй маит б форбидн фрум сээин ээч оддар! диз вз со тэрибл! й дээд лйф хв 2 хэйт хр со мач. шээ хд нвр дон анйфин ронг! (к бээсидз дээстройн за рэпйутайшон ов анээ1 хоо эвр дайрд 2 гов агэнст хэрр н бээтин ппл упп инн прймарээ+миддл скоол сээмпли куз шэ дидн лаикэ дэм нд да гэносйд роотэ ин ундартайлэ бутэ шэз стээл иносэнт кауз хсэз жастифйд аз шээз дэ майн кйарактр.) воэ из хр!

да пэрэнтз эксчнгд новин лукэ (нотт лэик луэк скиволкр дат шоу сукс). одлиэ ээнаф дэй дидн сэам ангриэ. кррйстэл кэптэ хр брэтх фэардлээ бутт нлазэ вус калмэ. жрйстак конпхйузд сйнкэ он лээ шэз пэникинг н блаизз алвэйз шэрд хэр мооодэ.

мотха (сорй и хав но наймз 4 дэм йэт со лэтз наймэ дэм мотхэр энд фатхэр кооримэ): йо хунни итз боут тймэ вээ тэллэ хэрр за троотх!

фатха: аи агриэ ма литл воодпэккр! (гэдддит воодпэккр ака хиз воодз пэкр? им сов фунй хэхэхээх)

мотхр: у сэээ овур свээтээ вэвэ сээкрэт 2 тэл у

да нэкст тинг жрйстэлл нйу ваз… хэр пэрэнтз транс4мд инту шээнйкамэи жаст лаик да 2 гурлз! вов сач плотвист вох воодвэ экспэктд дат хэр парэнтз р шймйжамй 2?

крйстла: омг ур шээнээкамай?!1/1!/1/!?1/1/!?/11!?

модар+фадар: йэсэ сорэй 4 нотэ тэлин у

кррйссталл: итз к н влазэ кнйу 2?!1/1/?!1/!?1/1!?

бказэ: хй ((жапаниш 4 йэсс) и вантид 2 инфом у бутэ и вуз нт алавд баи сэрэтэи ор эллс дэй вуд паниш узз!

жэйстак: ах ундастэнд ан ах 4гив у

дэй ал хугд хэпилй. эксэпт 4 да твээнз куз дэйр слээпин н дэйр нотт крэпй ппл вхоэ кудл ппл инэ дэйрэ слээпэ нд аи кйнда 4готэ абаут дэм дэйр унимпотэнт энйвэй!

хицугайа: ватз гоин онэ хэирэ?/?/?/?/?/?


End file.
